


Wands

by waterbird



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 05:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10915263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird/pseuds/waterbird
Summary: Lucius has good news to share with the Dark Lord.





	Wands

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble from 2006. 
> 
> I've always wondered what happened to James' and Lily's wands after Godric's Hollow.

_“Pettigrew!”_

_No answer. Only the baby wailing._

_The house burned, still so heavily protected, the nearest Apparition point was a half-mile away. Malfoy descended the stairs, intent on closing that distance before the Ministry – or Dumbledore's men – arrived._

_Downstairs, another dead body. Expressionless eyes stared out under black hair matted down with blood and rain. Malfoy noticed the lifeless hand, its clenched fingers. In a mock bow, he bent, pocketing the wand like he had the Mudblood's._

 

He'll soon leave Azkaban, share this secret with his Master, regain his place . . . watch Potter fall, cursed by his parents' own wands.


End file.
